


Loin du froid de décembre

by Nearween



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drama, During Canon, Episode: s01e06 Bastogne, Français | French, Gen, Pictures, Poetry, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearween/pseuds/Nearween
Summary: "Ce tableau qu’il connaît par cœur, est fait de noir et de blanc. Parfois, des taches de rouge se rajoutent et teint la neige." - Loin du froid de décembre





	Loin du froid de décembre

  



End file.
